


he could have said no

by N0TG0NNATAKE1T



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Drabble, M/M, Panic Attacks, Regret, Somnophilia, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0TG0NNATAKE1T/pseuds/N0TG0NNATAKE1T
Summary: Gilbert doesn't like how Roderich is unresponsive during sex.
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	he could have said no

He could have said no, he could have explained that he didn’t want to, but it was something new as he had asked, so he promised he would try it, for Roderich, to prove he wasn’t afraid of such a _mild_ kink, compared to some role-play sessions they had had this was nothing, really.

He didn’t want to do it because having his partner unconscious and unresponsive _creeped him out_ , and as he kept searching for Roderich's prostate like he always did when preparing him he had to remind himself that he wouldn’t squeal because he couldn't really feel the fingers inside this time. And as he slid his cock inside he couldn’t help but whimper _uncomfortably_ , because of how relaxed the other's muscles were. He started mildly, feeling like he really shouldn't be there, it all felt unrealistic, dream-like, underwater–however you would call it–starting by the fact Roderich's limbs were limp, _it made him tremble_ , his eyes were closed and his face was relaxed, _no matter how hard he went_ , and no matter what he did, he wouldn't do anything about it.

"Why- why did I agree, why did I even- why am I even doing it right now I could- I could just stop and you wouldn't know the difference" he wanted to _laugh_ , this was _hilarious_. But he started crying instead.

He pressed his nails on Roderich's sides, scrapped at his skin hard and gripped his hips tight, _nothing_ , he went as hard as he could, he bit in the skin he could reach, left red marks in his abdomen, he drew blood, Roderich would be sore the next day, hurting badly, but he could feign innocence, he didn’t have to know, he did say he didn’t care, he still wasn’t moving, reacting, he was cold and limp and Gilbert couldn’t bear it.

He was breathing hard, too fast, he could hear his own pulse in his hears, he sat in the side of his bed, with his hands on his knees looking at the floor, drew a hand to his own face and pressed, he scrubbed hard, felt the wetness of his eyes and wiped it away.

Now he wanted to die.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something I wrote two years ago and only now decided to post


End file.
